Ash! It's My Birthday!
by MagicMikey64
Summary: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town gets invited to his best friends 20th birthday party. And what friend is it? Why none other than Misty Waterflower! Ash decides to get her something special what will Misty think off this gift?


**Hello folks! This is my latest Pokemon one-shot, this went from a one-shot to a chaptered fic, straight back to a one-shot!**

**So, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you want a sequel, and I might consider it! Read & review!**

**Ash! It's My Birthday!**

Today we join Ash who is currently at home in Pallet Town...

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!_

_'Huh? Who would be ringing now?'_ Ash inwardly thought. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, your through to the Ketchum Residence. Ash speaking!" Ash said, yawning.

"Hey, Ash it's Misty! I'm just ringing to let ya know that I'm having a birthday party and your invited. Brock's coming and so are many others. Can you make it?" Misty explained and asked desperately. _'Please... Ash... Please come!'_ Misty inwardly thought.

"Of course, I'll be there! When and what time?"

"Tomorrow, 7.00pm, my place okay?" Misty said smiling.

Ash simply nodded.

"Okay Ash, cya then!" Misty said, giving him a little wink.

Then the screen went black.

_'Hmm... what should I get her for her birthday then? Perfume? Nah... New clothes? Nah! A kiss... HUH? A KISS?!? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM? NO WAY!' _Ash couldn't believe what he had thought and shook his head and walked upstairs to go to bed. But he couldn't stop blushing at the thought of kissing Misty's lucious lips.

Fast forward to the next day...

Ash has to decide on what to get her, but still hasn't made his mind up!

_'Why did I even think about giving Misty a kiss yesterday? Do I really want to that much? What the heck is wrong with me... oh no! Does that mean... I may have fallen in love with her?!? That's gross! But... argh! I can't stop thinking about it!'_ Pikachu, upon seeing his trainer deep in thought, shocked him with a light thundershock, snapping him out of his daze-like state.

"Thanks, Pikachu. I needed that!" Ash said, smiling at Pikachu.

_'I know what to give her now!'_

So he walks off with Pikachu staying behind to play with the other Pokemon, he takes a trip to the mall in Cerulean City.

He walks into a store that seems like a kind of jewellery store.

"Hello, young man. What can I do for you?" The woman behind the desk asked politely.

"Umm... I was wondering if there's anything special for a girl?" Ash asked nicely.

The woman nodded. "So is this girl your girlfriend?"

Ash shook his head but blushed at the statement.

The woman giggled.

"Nope, it's just a very good friend." Ash stated.

"Okay, if you say so... well, this necklace should be perfect." The woman said, before showing Ash a necklace with a blue raindrop similar to the cascade badge on the end of it.

"It's perfect! I'll take it." He said, and handed her his credit card.

"Thank you, and please do shop with us again!" Said the woman giving Ash a smile.

Ash was completely oblivious that Misty was watching Ash from the shop window.

_'I wonder what he's doing here? I bet it's nothing special... but why can't I shake this feeling that I'm in for something tonight?'_

And with that, before Ash could spot her, she walks off out of the mall and back towards the Cerulean Gym.

Ash walks out of the shop, necklace in his jacket pocket and he heads off to a hotel to change for the party.

Fast forward to the party...

"Hey Brock, thanks for coming!" Misty said, waving to Brock.

"Glad to be here, Misty." Brock smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak & Tracey!" Misty said, welcoming the guests.

"Pleasure's all mine, Misty." Mrs. Ketchum said, smiling widely.

The presents were given out, and Misty was delighted with what she had been given.

But they still await Ash to give his present...

"Ah, my present? Well Misty why don't you come upstairs, I left it there." Ash said, blushing inwardly as he knew what he was going to do.

Everyone took it the wrong way and gave Ash weird and disgusted looks.

"Why are you guys looking at me like...? No, no way! It's nothing gross! I just left the present in a box upstairs, jeez!" Ash protested.

Everyone then calmed down and let Misty follow Ash upstairs.

They walked down the hall and then Ash stopped.

"So, where's my present, Ash?" Misty asked, excitedly.

She sees Ash pull something out from his jacket pocket and hand it to Misty.

She suddenly gasps in shock at what's in her hand.

"Oh... Ash, it's beautiful!" She said as she put it round her neck, earning a smile from Ash.

"There's still one more thing..." Ash started, as he walked slowly and buckled up all his courage.

_'What is he going to do...?'_ Misty thought, a bit confused.

Misty suddenly felt a sudden rush of electricity flow through her body, she realised that Ash's lips were on her cheek... HE KISSED HER CHEEK!

That was enough to make Misty start to sweat and shake.

Ash broke away and starts to walk downstairs with a smile on his face.

Misty stops him, pushes him gently against the wall, and kisses him hard on the lips, earning a small groan of pleasure from Ash, which made her blush madly.

Ash was returning the kiss but stopped all of a sudden to say something to Misty...

"Misty, I... I love you..." Ash then embraced her, never wanting to let go.

**End of this fanfic!**

**Thanks for reading it and I hope it was up to all of your standards!**

**Many more stories on their way soon, next Pokemon thing to write is chapter two of 'Did She Hear Me?' and I can tell you it's something to look forward to!**

**See you next time... WAIT!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Okay, bye!**


End file.
